Ranets Daggerfang
Admiral Ranets Daggerfang (GCV, FC, LSM40, DSC, MA, GAN, 226th, CoW) is a Gilnean-Born Alliance Admiral within the Grand Alliance Navy. He is known as a staunch supporter of military councils, such as the Grand Alliance Military Council (Which he holds a place in). Ranets is often seen around Stormwind with his famous VanCleef and Admiral's Hat set, normally keeping an eye on everyone. He is the current Fleet Commander of the Grand Alliance Navy, well known for his loyalty to the Navy cause. The Fleet Commander as of recently, has been working towards rebuilding Navy to prepare for war and a better future. He is a Ninth Regiment Veteran and a highly experienced military officer, earning many combative honours through his vast years of maritime warfare service. Ranets is described as a self-built man, riding from a poor family to one of Gilneas' strongest Admirals in perhaps all of the great nation's history. Description IC Desc. This man you see before you reveals to you a man who has gone through the many trials in life. His body is ordained with scars and tattoos, giving a breif, but descriptive view into his life. Ranets has a long scar, running along the bridge of his nose as well as a jutting scar from the middle of his left cheek down to the edge of his jaw, running a little further onto his neck. When one looks at this man's uniform, they would notice that he holds a very high rank, my guess is that he is an Admiral due to the hat. Ranets holds over his blue and gold chestplate the Gilnean Tabard, with a grey shouldersash, the same Gilnean colours. Then, overlapping the shouldersash is the aiguillette connecting the shoulderpad to his chestpiece. You would notice that the aiguillette is held in place by a prominent Silver cross, which if anyone was in the Gilnean Military, would recognise it has the Gilnean Cross of Valor, the highest Military honour that can be given to a Gilnean. Under the shoulderpads, holding one end of the sash are two Admiral's slides, showing his rank if he were without his shoulderpads. Hanging on the right shoulderpads are several compasses and other sailing tools, most of them cracked, rusted or otherwise in poor condition besides one ornate watch of Gilnean make, given to him by his first wife, Tamara Sarnatch. On the left side of the man's chest, overlapping a part of the shouldersash would be thirteen medals, all stacked in a neat line. The largest, most prominent (Which is nearby to the Gilnean Cross) is his Admiral's insignia, then two more similar insignias detailed '9th Regiment' and '226th Regiment', revealing this man's extensive military history. Below the shouldersash and medals are two large Order stars, one being that of the Alliance Navy Chain of Command and another, which appears to be quite ancient, perhaps this once belonged to an ancestor...? If you looked down, toward the belt you would notice a large array of revolvers (One in between the two large stars, with the name 'Tyris Karanius' upon it.), pouches, two swords and a tucked in badge, accompanied by an ornate dagger. If you went even further down, along the legs there were two scabbards along each leg, each holding long, sharp daggers. The final piece would be the man's boots, which seemed tailor made for sea-travel and combat, due to the steelcapping and design of the sole for grip. Military Awards and Honours Earned Awards and Honours * Fleet Commander * Gilnean Cross of Valour * Long Service Medal (Gilneas) * Distinguished Service Cross * Medallion of the Alliance Titles * Honourary Commander of the 226th Regiment * Marshal of the Grand Alliance Navy * Fleet Commander Campaign Medals * Grand Alliance Navy (Service Medal) * Second War (Campaign) * Fourth War (Campaign) * Invasion of Gilneas (Defense) * Iron Vanguard (Campaign) Foreign Awards ((Gotta earn some first lol. TO DIPLOMACY! xD)) History Disclaimer: The history is not yet complete and WILL be worked on shortly. Ranets has had a hard life. Deaths of loved ones was often found and it was hard in childhood, suffering from poverty and other issues such as the Curse. Youth Ranets was born in the small, and inclusive, yet highly nationalistic family of the Keels (Named after the town they had lived in for centuries). His mother, Cassandra Keel, died in childbirth to her only son, and the boy's father, Hrolfr "Rolf" Keel, was forced to take up the burden of raising the young Ranets. When Ranets was 15 years of age, he enlisted into the Gilnean Navy and eventually, as he grew older, began to climb up the ranks until reaching Midshipmen when he was 28. The boy had a knack in leadership and combat, excelling in training and drills more then his fellow enlistors at the time. Ranets continued to fight in the Gilnean Navy, finding value and hope in his occupation. When the Greymane Wall was erected, Ranets was aged 34 years old and found himself stuck between the rifts of Rebel and Royal. Despite the obvious negatives towards the Wall, Ranets stayed loyal to his King, trusting in his leadership and hoping that his claims would in fact be positive towards Gilneas, which was what he cared most for. Ranets, aged 42 recieved the rank of Commodore and aids in running some of the main vessels in Gilneas' shore's protection Fleet. He later, aged 44 and a half gains Rear-Admiral, gaining a small Task Group of his own to command. The Civil War broke out, and Ranets, now aged fifty and startling Vice-Admiral (Obtaining his Admiralty three years prior), fought for the Royals, taking out Rebel footholds along the shoreline and in the small fishing villages and hamlets that dotted Gilneas' coasts. The Rebellion is finished, with heavy losses on both sides, Ranets takes over the position of Admiral from one of his fallen predecessors Ranets, aged fifty-one, continues to serve in the Navy, despite his age. Two years after Ranets' Admiralty, the Curse sweeps through Gilneas and Ranets quickly becomes a victim, turning into one of the vicious worgen. He flees to the hills and lives out there for several months, until stumbling upon another group of worgen, in which he eventually travels with to Tal'doren and after the Balancing of both Lord Crowley and others, he takes up the Ritual, becoming at least, slightly more Human then before. By this time, Ranets is fifty-two. Ranets finds physical revelation as his once age deteriorating body felt renewed with the Curse. He begins to regularly wear the mark of his kind when he eventually rejoined the Navy as Admiral Daggerfang. The Forsaken Invade. He is pushed, only just after his Balancing, to the frontlines and fights hard to decimate the Forsaken and drive them from the mighty Kingdom of Gilneas. Ranets aided the unified forces of Gilneas in retaking Gilneas City, charging with Genn's men in Greymane Court. As the Gilnean Refugees flee their war-torn home, Ranets begins to help pick up the pieces of their broken Navy, but finding no success, with the Navy almost completely wiped and many of the Admirals dead or crippled. Ranets lives with the other refugees out in the woods on the borders of Darnassus until the entry of Gilneas in the Grand Alliance. Admiralty As Ranets was looking for work, in Stormwind (Due to the Gilnean Navy being all but destroyed.), he began searching the Cathedral District. To his luck, the man stumbled upon the 'Crusaders of Wrynn' - The Ninth Regiment. The man, skilled in both deduction skills and stealthed combat would have made a fine scout, but instead, the worgen surprised the Recruiters (One of which was none other then their leader, Marshal Tanavar Lightpath.) by applying for the front lines, hoping to bring the fight yet again to the Forsaken. Shortly afterwards of joining, by this time obtaining rank of 'Corporal', a Ninth Regiment Navy was formed, and due to his maritime history as a boy, he signed up as a Master-At-Arms upon the 'Heartbringer' (Which would later become his flagship). The original Admiral had left the organization and the title of 'Admiral' was bestowed upon him yet again, replacing the missing position of Admiral. When the Crusaders fell apart, the Admiral moved from job to job, ever moving from one Order to another. Ranets was aged fifty-four by then. Ranets continued to serve the Grand Alliance Navy, joining a reformed Gilnean Navy after the Fall of the 9th Regiment (CoW), which he has mainly served for the remainder of his life, while also serving in other, smaller Navies from time to time, often at the request of the Regiments Marshals or Leaders. Ranets was serving under Marshal Jhornagon Lightpath's 226th Regiment or the Blades of Wrynn as they are also called. He was aiding Admiral Aurin Dawnlight in running the Navy there, while as well serving on majority, within the Gilnean Navy. This was until Marshal Lightpath's disappearance and the title of Marshal was passed onto him until Jhornagon's return. His base of operations as an Admiral is the War Room in the Stormwind Royal Keep as well as several Navy Fleet Bases. Ranets will soon be celebrating his forty-year service within the Gilnean Military. Military Service and Awards Admiral Daggerfang is a holder of the Gilnean Cross of Valor, as well as the Medallion of the Alliance. Assassination Attempts During Ranets period of Admiralty (Most notably since Gilneas' re-admission into the Grand Alliance.), the man has had several attempts on his life, including attempts from famous or influential assassins, criminal master-minds and serial killers such as Fox Mulder, Devin 'De Pleur' Bishop, Lord Taylor and William Crowley. Following a retaliation attack upon the mastermind of the De Pleur Syndicate, the organization funding and heading the Shrouded Blades (An elusive assassin's guild led by Fox Mulder), both Ranets and his comrade, Thorgerd Dorgain were thrust into a large plot of several important or notable figures including a reknown lawyer (Killed for prosecuting one Lord Taylor the De Pleur Syndicate), an Admiral in the Grand Alliance Navy, a caller girl and several others. As the two delve deeper, they managed to learn of an attempt on King Varian's life by the very same crime syndicate. Unfortunately for Ranets, Devin Bishop (Under the guise of 'Ambassador') had devised and created forgery 'evidence' to blame Ranets for both the killings as well as the plan. While all seemed to go into motion, Bishop made a hard fall as he attempted to escape, rendering him useless on the cobblestreets above a victim's house. As he, Thorgerd and a few of his own soldiers extracted information from the man, they soon came to the conclusion of executing the Ambassador for the following charges (With Ranets carrying out the sentence): Forgery, Murder, Attempted murder of a member of Crown, Assaulting Military Officers (Three.), Involvement and membership in known crimes syndicates/organizations, Funding of criminal gangs and Selling/Distributing of Illegal Goods. Alterac-Arathor Conflict Following the beginning of the open conflict between the City State of Alterac and Alliance of Arathor, Duke Kormed Wolfheart contacted Ranets to act as a mediator for the conflict. Ranets agreed and mobilized his forces in the case Arathor crossed the Alterac boarder. "Shoul' Arathor cross tha' boarder, we will meet them wit' our entire military force we can spare. Alterac will no' fall when they call fer aid from those they treat in good nature while in dire need." ''-Ranets' proclaimation to 226th Officers in response to the crisis. While the Regiment prepared for aid, the Regiment's Order of Triumph leader, Jack F. Landry, aided in overseeing the treaty signed by both parties shortly after the Clergy of the Holy Light's involvement in peace talks between the two nations. Lioncrest Dispute The Hunt for Grady Burghan Following Grady Burghan's quest of revitalizing his father's piracy fleet, Grady approached Ranets and several 226th officers with him, taunting the dmiral about his plans and spoke of how he intended to steal Admiral Daggerfang's flagship, the Heartbringer (II). Ranets reacted with a large force of rage, bashing the man's head into a wall several times and brutally kicking and punching the man. He later fled to the ocks where Ranets followed him. Grady, out of desperation, attempted to jump of a ledge (With a rope) to save himself, but the rope broke and he broke several bones including a large portion of his hip. When Ranets reached Grady, he drew his revolver and prepared to execute the man, but let the broken man go due to the advising of Calwen Duskwhisper, not wanting to see her commander kill a former comrade. (Even though Rane has done similar in the past.) As Ranets prepares the Grand Alliance Navy for the threats that loom ahead, he keeps an eye on any news relating to the "Pirate". Fleet Commander Following the end of the Fourth War and the beginning of the campaign against the Iron Horde, the Grand Alliance Navy began to pick up their pieces after the numerous devastating battles they had fought tirelessly in. Admiralty conducted a Flag Officers Review, finding several important positions empty such as Fleet Commander and some Commanding Officer positions for several Fleets. As they reviewed Admiral Daggerfang, they found him to be a capable and worthy officer for the role of Fleet Commander (FC), and marked him down for the new post. They shortly after contacted Magistrate Athelstaan Osrana so he could grant the position to the Admiral. and Magistrate Adravessiel Stormhammer promoting the Admiral: Ranets Daggerfang, to Fleet Commander. Athelstaan Osrana quotes, "You shall do us proud for you not only offer us the intellect, and the sight, but the wits about you that shall bring forth victory!"]] On the 7th of February, 634 K.C (AEST), Magistrate Athelstaan Osrana and his colleague, Magistrate Adravessiel, conducted the ceremony. While not all invited managed to show up, Ranets took up the role with an oath of loyalty and shortly after set off on his role as Fleet Commander. Personality Ranets is known to be very gruff, and practical. He is strong and unwavering, due to his origins. The man is known to have very little quality speech skills and little to no education, only barely able to read and write. Ranets is prone to depression, mostly ranged from history with his old family. He is currently under some depression today, as he lost his second wife, Felari Firewhisper just before the Charge into the Dark Portal. Ranets is known to suffer from numerous phscological issues, including trauma and post-traumatic stress, specifically from his line of work and the murders of his family. Due to Ranets' harsh childhood, having a father who hated him, he often struggles with his capabilities as a father and doubts himself, in addition to his already decayed self-appreciation to the point of him believing he is a monster. Beliefs He believes in the Holy Light, but isn't as faithful to that belief as many others. Quirks * He is proud, highly nationalistic and extremely paternal. If someone insults his family, nation, deceased friends and family, he will rip them apart. Literally. Might I add that he is no pushover, too? * Ranets is also a collector of Gilnean antiques, from industrial looms, to firearms, reflecting on his interest in the Archibald Greymane industrialization period of Gilneas. * There is little that scares the old war veteran, making him a terrible foe in battle. Relationships W.I.P Trivia * Ranets can play the violin very well, but following the death of his first wife, Tamara Sarnatch, he has not picked up his violin since. * Ranets in Swedish translates into 'Wafer'. * Ranets was originally planned as a scout. * Ranets has an Irish Accent! * Ranets finds politicians and most Church Officials (With the exception of a select few.) annoying. Themesong! Yes! Ranets has a themesong. It is Miracleofsound's excellent 'Wake the White Wolf' which includes alot of good Navy, wolf references and general things that apply to Rane. :) '''A piece of the lyrics...' Torches of war under hatred’s sails ''A whisper of doom on a wary breeze scorching the shores in a blazing trail cinder and fume foul the air we breathe Blood of fallen kings, blades of chaos ring, steel and silver sing for justice. Keen to the scent, the hunt is my muse! A means to an end this path that I choose! '' ''Lost and aloof are the loves of my past. Wake the White Wolf! '' ''Remembrance at last!! Related Pages Navy * Posting of Fleet Commander: Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Admiral * Fleet Commander * Recommendations of Admiral Ranets Daggerfang * Military Medals * Gilnean Navy Organizations (Guilds with Signifficant Appearances with or Membership in) * 226th Regiment * Crusaders of Wrynn * The Highguard (Naval Consultant) * The Order of Pride (Head of Naval Operations) * The Shado Pan Offensive (Alliance) * The Violet Legion (Alliance) * The Ironcloak Vanguard (Alliance) * The City State of Alterac (Alliance) * Stormwind Guard (Helps with heated situations/Military situations when possible) Family Members * Daggerfang Family * Viktor Keel * Boris Keel * Tamara Sarnatch * Felari Firewhisper Friends/Related Characters * Jack F. Landry * Admiral Aurin Dawnlight * Athelstaan Osrana * Thorgerd Dorgain * Fox Mulder * William Crowley Gallery Ranets (Sketch).png Ranets in-game.JPG RaneCapture.PNG Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gilnean Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Worgen Category:Admirals Category:Alliance Officers Category:The 226th Regiment Category:Soldiers Category:Grand Alliance Navy Category:Alliance Military